Weddings
by WhiteRosesHaveBlackThorns
Summary: Riku and Namine's wedding! BEWARE: Romantic chaos is in the air! :D
1. The wedding goes up in flames

**A/N: Due to a rather…ear-deafening request from TheMagicalTapeworm, I have decided to ATTEMPT to write this. I'll be posting them in separate chapters. I'm effing DETERMINED(!!) to finish this, but, as my friend says, "Life ruins the best of plans, and replaces them with yoga lessons."**

**(He always has yoga whenever he makes a good plan to breathe or eat or sleep. Y'know, little things like that that get knocked off our schedule.)**

**Dedicated to Gabriel. You're an idiot for getting suspended from school, but you're **_**my **_**idiot (although you usually are pretty intelligent).**

**LET THE CHOAS…*ahem* I mean, the **_**wedding**_**…BEGIN!**

***evil smile***

**(P.S. - If you haven't read the 8****th**** chapter of my one-shot series **_**Anywhere**_**, read it now, because I'll be picking up from there.)**

…

(Riku's POV)

Everyone turned to look at Namine holding the bouquet, her face turning red. There was a moment of silence, and then everyone bursted out clapping, including me. She smiled uncertainly.

Sora was grinning ear-to-ear. He turned to look at me, and his smile got larger.

"Congrats, dude!" he mouthed.

"Riku!" Namine called from somewhere in the crowd. "Help me!" she laughed. I smiled, and swerved in between what seemed like billions of Kairi's friends, taking Namine's hand when I finally found in her the middle of the swarm.

"Hey!" I shouted. We were close together, but the sound of squeals and giggles around us was deafening.

"What?" Namine yelled. I could barely hear her.

"I said hi!"

Namine laughed. "Take me out of here so we can talk!" she hollered in my ear. I picked her up bridal style (I might as well practice now), and carried her through the crowd. She threw her head back, her bun now undone, laughing and beaming at me. I noticed that the bouquet was still in her hand.

When we finally broke free of the crowd, I set her down on the marble bench facing the river. However, she immediately got up, took her high heels off and set them on the stone with the bouquet, and ran through the grass to the bank of a nearby river.

"Where are you going?" I chased after her, catching up when she stopped at the edge of the river. She dipped her toe in and yanked it back, like the water had shocked her. She walked to a hammock between two old willow trees, laying down on it.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Namine's hammock swung side to side slowly; her eyes were closed like she was trying to take a nap.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm relaxing. That was one hell of a wedding."

"All you did was walk down the aisle before your sister!"

Namine sat up and playfully elbowed me in the stomach.

"_Still, _it was exhausting! I was so nervous something was going to go wrong, I just _knew _something would happen! But it didn't." I smiled, remembering when I'd almost dropped the ring in a bowl of pudding. At least only the pudding bowl broke (I went in the out door for the kitchen).

Namine lay back in the hammock, gently swinging side to side. She looked so young. Well, she wasn't really _old_; it's just she looked so innocent and carefree, like a child. It surprised me. I sat down on a tree stump next to the hammock, but far away enough that I wouldn't get hit.

After a couple of minutes, Namine asked "What are you thinking?"

I thought about it. I couldn't tell her what I was really thinking until I was ready, so I had to make something up.

"I'm thinking about what I should tell you I'm thinking about," I hedged. She laughed.

"No, really. What's on your mind?"

I hesitated.

_Why not ask her now? Everything is perfect; it's like Kairi set the whole thing up to be ideal for a proposal. Which she probably did._

Despite my best efforts to convince myself, I was still unsure. What if she said no?

_But what are the chances that she'll say no?  
_Good point.

_Exactly. Now, go ask her before someone comes and screws the moment up._

I nodded to myself, got down on my knee, and-

"Nami!"

I groaned.

_Damn jinxes…_

Kairi pulled Namine up from the hammock. "What've you been doing? The dances are starting!" Kairi squealed. Namine stifled a sigh for her younger sister, picked the edge of her dress up with her hand, and ran with Kairi.

"Come on, Riku!" Namine called over her shoulder. I caught up with them and held Namine's hand.

When we got to the ballroom, everyone was dancing in pairs. There was peppy, high-energy music playing, but most people were slow-dancing. Kairi went off to dance with Sora, and I followed Namine to the piano. She grinned to herself, turned the music off, and began playing "Fur Elise".

I was instantly hit with the fact that if I ever proposed to Namine today, I'd have to do it in front of everyone. I gulped nervously.

_Why not get it over with? More people will be arriving; it's best to do it now. _

_Riku, what are you afraid of? You know she loves you. And you love her. You've both known that for four years now. Take your own advice._

I looked over at Sora. He seemed pretty happy… Okay, _very _happy. If he could propose to Kairi, why couldn't I do the same to Namine?

I noticed that Namine had stopped playing. She sat on the piano bench, lightly pressing the keys that made no sound.

"Um, Namine?" She turned her head my way. I sat next to her on the bench.

"I have something to ask you."

Namine smiled, and cocked her head sideways.

"What's up?"

I gulped, struck with fear.

"Namine, you know I love you, right?" I looked her right in the eye. She nodded. "Well, I-I've been thinking and…" I got down on my knee again. "Will you-"

"Hey, Namine! You mind helping out with the cake?"

_Not again…_

Roxas stood halfway through the kitchen door, holding the giant wedding cake. He looked like he was about to fall over. Namine nodded once briskly, stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and said,

"Sorry. You can ask me later. I've got to go make sure Roxas doesn't spill wedding cake all over Kairi." Namine smiled, and left. I sat on the bench again and sighed.

_Will I ever get to ask her?_

…

It took Namine a while to get back to me. Apparently, she was greatly needed today.

After an hour or two, Namine finally sat next to me again.

"Hey, sorry I took so long. Everyone is asking favors from me today, I just can't say no."

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"Anyway, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

I smiled. Finally, I'd be able to ask her, with _no interruptions_. I got down on my knee for the third and hopefully last time, reached in my pocket for the box, and right when I was about to say something…

The wedding cake burst into flames.

…

**A/N: Hehe I'll leave you there for now :D**

**Tell me if you like it so far! I loved writing it. I'm a quick updater, so don't worry, I won't leave you with that cliffhanger for too long. **

**Or will I…?**

**(Kidding. This is too fun writing to delay updating.)**

**Oh yes, and I figured I ought to say this…**

**DISCLAIMER: You think a teenaged girl would own Kingdom Hearts? Seriously?! Don't we all wish! But, sadly, 'tis all a dream. I own neither hide nor hair of Kingdom Hearts. However, the plot is all me! :D**

…

**Me: Well, Alien friend, how did I do for a cliffhanger?**

**Alien Translator with a British accent: Superb! Simply smashing! I think I'll go have some of those marvelous fish and chips now, and perhaps meet up with His Majesty outside of the loo.**

**Me: Uhh…okay then….*whispers to reader* GAY ALIEN! O_o**

**(Don't ask) **


	2. I finally ask her

**A/N: AAHHH I'M SO SORRY! I meant this to be done like three days ago XD I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON!!! **

**Don't blame me though. Blame Gabriel. He distracted me XP**

**Allison too! And Darkfire!**

***hides in her closet from the cupcake zombie forces of Gabriel***

**DON'T HURT MEH! DX**

…

(Riku's POV)

I turned around and stared at the blazing cake. It was only on the base, and the fire wasn't spreading, but it wasn't going out either.

"Oh shit…" I heard someone say. I instantly recognized the voice. I got off my knee, walked over to the side of the cake where it was flaming, and saw Axel halfway underneath the tablecloth, his finger pointed toward the cake. It had icing on it, and it was burning.

"Nice one, Axel," I muttered.

"Hey, I didn't want to wait till they cut the cake!" Axel whined. He got up from underneath the table, dusted his clothes off, and estinguished the fire. Everyone kept staring at him.

"What?" Axel glanced at the part of the cake that was burnt. "Oh, right. Sorry…"

"Axel, you idiot! You could've put the whole ballroom on fire!" Kairi shouted. Axel shrunk back and hid behind the cake. "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you near that cake again!" Kairi chased Axel around the table. She lurched, and fell _right into the cake._

I'd like to say I tried to control my laughter, but I'd be lying so bad that Benadict Arnold would look like the God of Truth. I was bent over double, my gut practically falling out. I couldn't stop laughing long enough to breathe. I looked up, and saw Axel was in even worse shape.

"I'm…so…_sorry_…Kairi," he choked out. Kairi managed to get up, and angrily wiped the cake from her eyes.

"You. Little. _Bastard!_" she stormed. She ran up to Axel and tore at his hair, scratching at his face with her perfectly-manicured nails.

"Hey, hey!...Ow! That hurt!..._STOP!"_Axel tore Kairi off of him, and she ran to Sora, messing up his suit with the cake now plastered on her dress.

I turned back to Namine. She was biting on her knuckle, trying to hold in her own laughter. My hand clenched on the small black box in my hand.

_If I'm going to ask her at all, I might as well make a big deal out of it. _

I grinned. _Besides, it'll cheer Kairi up._

"Hey everyone!" I shouted. All eyes were suddenly on me. I felt a dab at my confidence, but I didn't let it ruin me. I walked slowly over to Namine. She looked throughly confused, but gave me a small smile. I bent down on my knee _one final time_, and said,

"Namine, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kairi gasped in delight. Sora grinned goofishly. Everyone in the room was staring at us. They might as well have put a spotlight on me. I looked Namine right in the eye. She looked shocked, but not aghast. More like pleasantly surprised. Suddenly, she beamed at me.

"Of _course _I'll marry you!" She put her arms around my neck and burried her face into my shoulder. "I never thought you'd ask," she murmured. I put my arms around her and held her tightly.

"Awwwh! That's so sweet!" Kairi squealed. She seemed to forget her anger at Axel, for she was jumping up and down and clapping her hands like a child. Namine drew back and kissed me quickly. I slipped the blue-diamonded ring on her finger.

"Namine, we _have _to talk! There're so many things to do! And so little time, too!" Kairi said. She pulled Namine up and gripped her wrists. Namine blushed.

"Kairi, we don't even have a _date_ for it yet!"

"Oh well! Time is time, and it's best to get things done before times runs out-"

"Coming from the biggest procrastinator I have ever known."

Kairi's smile only got bigger. She pulled Namine through the crowd.

"Help meee!!" Namine laughed, holding out her hand to me dramatically. I smiled and let Kairi drag her.

"Ack! What kind of fiance lets his almost-wife be kidnapped by her sister?!"

"Kairi!" I called when they were almost out the door. Kairi turned back. "Don't torture her too much." She smirked.

"I won't," she promised. With that, the door shut with a BOOM and everyone started cheering. The music went on again, but no one was dancing. They were too busy congratulating me.

"Hey Sora!" I greeted once I managed to get free of the crowd. "Sorry for stealing your spotlight on your wedding day!"

"Ah, I don't care! I never really wanted a big wedding," Sora said. Suddenly, his eyes widen to the point where they resembled large plates. "You need a bachelor party!"

"Ah…Isn't that Kairi's department?"

"I suppose. But still, you need one. I'll get Kairi to plan you one." Sora ran off, probably to find someone who could tell him where Kairi was.

_Bachelor party…_It couldn't be that bad. What's the worst that could happen?

…

**A/N: Once again, I'M SO SORRYY!!!! And I know this was shorter and probably a bit rushed. Ah, well. So, now you know how the cake caught on fire! And how much of a procrastinator I am! **

**I'm telling you right now, I have absolutely no clue what I'm going to do for Riku's bachelor party…Just, look out for Yuffie. I wanted to put her in this chapter, but I decided not to.**

**Don't hate me too much for slow updates. It'll get better in the summer, promise! :D**

**OH! AND, I'm telling you now that I plan to add in a chapter at the end where it's been like five years Riku and Namine are married and they have a kiddie…**

**So…Bye! **

***disappears, and reappears in England***

**What the….YES!!!**


End file.
